Ma vie avec toi
by FANFICTIONS A PLUSIEURS MAINS
Summary: Il était persuadé que leur relation allait se concrétiser. Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps. Une rupture, un miracle, une rencontre. Saura-t-il profiter d'une nouvelle chance ? ECHP
1. Chapter 1

**Auteurs du chapitre**** :** Royaume des Illusions, LicyLie, Akarisnape.

**Correctrice :** The Ice Cat.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

**FANFICTIONS A PLUSIEURS MAINS vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous invite à nous rejoindre !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ma vie avec toi – Chapitre 1<strong>_

Edward regarda encore une fois sa montre. Il avait rendez-vous mais sa petite amie semblait encore être en retard.

Las, il observa les alentours à la recherche de celle qui avait capturé son cœur. A condition bien sûr, qu'il en eu toujours un fonctionnel.

Bella avec son rire, son regard, le son des battements de son cœur, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau et même sa sempiternelle maladresse lui permettait de supporter sa non-humanité.

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre au loin.

Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent bientôt sur les pavés de la rue.

Enfin, elle arrivait.

Il releva la tête pour l'observer mais sentit l'inquiétude le prendre lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui.

-Edward, je suis désolée.

Bella se tenait devant lui, la mine sombre.

-Edward, je dois te parler.

Intrigué, il leva les yeux pour observer ceux brillants de l'humaine.

-Je suis désolée Edward mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux plus.

Bella se détourna du visage d'Edward où elle pouvait voir l'espoir.

-Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur mais...

Elle se mordilla la lèvre mal à l'aise avant de continuer.

-Tu es parti. Tu m'as abandonné. Je t'aime et j'ai essayé de continuer mais... C'est fini.

-Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! S'exclama le vampire.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je me forcerais, je ne t'aime plus, je ne désire plus vivre avec toi. Répondit Bella.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est partit.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Les papillons dans le ventre, le désir, l'attente fébrile, il n'y a plus rien.

Elle s'éloigna alors.

-Je ne veux plus te voir. Je pense que je vais retourner à Phoenix pour plus de calme. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien sur les vampires, ton secret sera bien gardé.

Ce n'est que quand la voiture de la jeune fille tourna au coin de la rue, que le jeune homme reprit un semblant de "vie".

-Bella !

**TO BE CONTINUED ?**

* * *

><p><strong>FANFICTIONS A PLUSIEURS MAINS <strong>est un forum reposant sur le principe : j'écris, tu écris, nous écrivons et une histoire prend forme de notre rassemblement d'idée.

_Vous aussi contribuez à la création et à l'évolution de fanfiction._

Vous aussi venez faire avancer cette histoire ou une autre. Actuellement, nous travaillons sur 6 fandoms dont 2 sous forme de crossover :

**Harry Potter / Bleach / Gundam Wing / Saint Seiya / Naruto / Twilight**

Pour plus de détails, rendez-vous sur notre profil !

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui participent déjà au forum et à ceux qui nous rejoindront. _

**_N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour nous donner vos avis, vos attentes._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteurs du chapitre**** :** LicyLie, Akarisnape, SSaya.

**Correctrice :** The Ice Cat (Un gros bisous et un grand merci à toi !)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

OoOoO

O

OoOoO

**FANFICTIONS A PLUSIEURS MAINS vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous invite à nous rejoindre !**

OoOoO

O

OoOoO

**Nous tenons à remercier pour leurs encouragements :**

Cathy, Mp, Zaika, Tomoyotrc, Yukina21, I gemeli del piacere, Yuseiko-chan, Chaussette Hdss, Tango Dancer, The Ice Cat, Nickos0123, Araknofobia, Saranya1555, Ryoma74, Gran'ny, Blondiefofolle, IZNOO.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ma vie avec toi – Chapitre 2<strong>_

Le pas lourd, Edward quitta la protection des arbres pour rejoindre sa demeure.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il errait sans but à travers la forêt, tentant d'assimiler la trahison de Bella. Il l'avait aimé et protégé au péril de sa vie et elle le rejetait comme si cela n'avait été qu'un jeu ! Comment osait-elle alors que même sa famille s'était mise en danger pour elle ?

Il avait mal.

Il ne comprenait pas.

L'avait-elle quittée pour un autre ? Pour ce loup ?

Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ce serait trop douloureux.

Lentement, il remonta le perron de l'entrée et ouvrit la porte sur une maison silencieuse mais dont les pensées de ses occupants prouvaient l'agitation ambiante.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour stopper les visions d'Alice.

Trois mois étaient passés depuis _ce_ jour et Edward n'allait plus à l'école.

Il n'en avait pas besoin de toute façon.

L'avantage d'avoir été vampire d'apparence jeune et d'avoir fait plusieurs scolarités, était qu'il pouvait se permette de rater des mois de cours sans que cela ne fasse flancher ses résultats.

Bref !

Le vampire restait cloitré dans sa chambre. Rares étaient les fois où il partait se nourrir.

Sa famille s'inquiétait sur le fait qu'il se laisse mourir de faim. Il pouvait devenir dangereux.

Rosalie qui était la plus vindicative des Cullen avait tentée quelques heures après la vision d'Alice d'aller voir la « traitresse » mais les autres l'avaient arrêtés à temps.

Après tout, il ne fallait pas faire d'émule ou les Volturi risquaient de rappliquer.

Déjà que les relations entre loups et vampires c'étaient dégradées,Carlisle étant allé les voir s'il étaient pour le départ de Bella. Après tout, ils avaient étés tout aussi surpris de se départ précipité !

La famille Cullen étant partis chassé, Edward était donc seul. La sonnerie du téléphone retentissant, il s'y dirigea lentement et décrocha.

-Edward Cullen à l'appareil.

-Tiens justement je voulais te parler. As-tu eu une vision d'Alice me concernant ? Fit une voix froide qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

-Be...Bella!

-Ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur que je te téléphone. C'est étonnant qu'Alice n'ai pas eu de vision.

-Que se passe t-il ? Tu es en danger ? Demanda Edward.

Même si elle avait été horrible avec lui, il l'aimait si fort! Il voulait la protéger !

-Je ne veux pas le garder c'est tout.

-Garder quoi?

-Ce serait plutôt qui.

Devant le silence de la fille, il perdit un peu patience :

-Garder qui ?

-Je ne peux pas avorter, c'est trop dangereux pour moi. Je suis enceinte de quatre mois. Mais je ne veux absolument pas garder cette chose!

Cette chose ?

Non, c'était impossible... jamais un vampire n'avait pu se reproduire, leur corps était mort, et avec lui, tout les organes reproducteurs !

Edward ne comprenait pas.

Aussi, sans s'en rendre compte et abasourdi par la nouvelle, il ne répondit rien.

Ce ne fut que les cris de celle qu'il aimait qui le ramenèrent à la réalité :

-Edward ! Edward ! Tu m'entends?

Son ex-petite amie semblait énervée et irritée, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle continua.

-Je te dis que je ne veux pas de cette chose, débarrasse m'en le plus tôt possible ou je m'en chargerai à sa naissance...

Et la ligne avait coupé, sans qu'il n'ait rien répondu.

Il était perdu, désorienté.

Et que voulait-elle dire par s'en débarrasser ?

Elle ne pouvait pas vouloir la mort d'un petit être innocent. Et encore moins d'un être qui avait été conçu par amour.

Même si Bella ne l'aimait plus, elle ne pourrait désirer une telle chose, elle était trop pure pour ça.

Il ne su pas combien de temps il resta prostré devant le téléphone, ni combien de temps avait duré la chasse de sa famille, mais c'est quand Esmée l'enlaça pour le faire revenir à la réalité, comme un enfant, il se mit à sangloter contre elle, sans verser de larmes.

Il n'était plus le vampire fort et sur de lui, il n'était plus qu'un simple garçon que la femme qu'il aimait venait de laisser tomber.

Et plus que tout, il venait d'apprendre que celle qu'il aimait aurait préféré détruire une vie sans l'avertir plutôt que de le revoir.

Elle s'était, après tout, renseignée sur l'avortement avant de le contacter, il n'était que la dernière solution...

Ce ne fut que bien des heures plus tard que la famille Cullen put enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur absence, et leur réaction ne fut pas une grande surprise: déception, tristesse, joie, étonnement...

La réaction la plus violente vint de Rosalie, qui eut besoin de Jasper et Emmet pour la retenir.

Elle ne pouvait avoir de bébé mais une fille qu'elle méprisait en avait reçu la bénédiction.

L'affront était encore plus grand qu'elle considérait Isabella comme immature, opportuniste et traitresse.

Jamais encore, elle n'avait été aussi déçue, et le fait que la jeune fille avait essayée de s'en débarrasser l'aurait fait pleurer si elle avait pu.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED ?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FANFICTIONS A PLUSIEURS MAINS <strong>est un forum reposant sur le principe : j'écris, tu écris, nous écrivons et une histoire prend forme de notre rassemblement d'idée.

_Vous aussi contribuez à la création et à l'évolution de fanfiction._

Vous aussi venez faire avancer cette histoire ou une autre. Actuellement, nous travaillons sur 6 fandoms dont 2 sous forme de crossover :

**Harry Potter / Bleach / Gundam Wing / Saint Seiya / Naruto / Twilight**

Pour plus de détails, rendez-vous sur notre profil !

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui participent déjà au forum et à ceux qui nous rejoindront. _

**_N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire pour nous donner vos avis, vos attentes._**


End file.
